Why Do We Fight?
by Marblez
Summary: The war between Mirkwood and Rhun has been going on for longer than anyone can remember, even the people fighting in it. But when Aragorn and Faramir intervene can a peace be formulated...
1. Kaiya

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. I guess I sort of own the Rhunian's but the place I 'invented' them from is on the map of Middle Earth so neh, they can belong to Tolkien if he wants. Legolas may seem slightly OOC but that'll only be for the first few chapters.

**Character Info. **

**Aragorn: **King of Gondor

**Arwen: **Queen of Gondor

**Eldarion: **Young Prince of Gondor

**Faramir: **King of Rohan (I know it's really Eómer according to the appendix but in the film Theodin says that Eówyn will rule in his stead. I went with the movie.)

**Eówyn: **Queen of Rohan

**Legolas: **King of Mirkwood

**New Characters.**

**Kaiya: **Rhunian fighter

**Brayaen: **Rhunian fighter

**Alamari: **Rhunian Princess

**Alamaran: **Rhunian Prince, twin of Alamari

**Re-structured so this is my second try at this story!**

Why Do We Fight?

Chapter One, Kaiya.

"We have been fighting them for centuries, Aragorn, nothing will ever change that."

"Legolas do you even know what you are fighting about?"

"It has been going on for so long that not even my father knew what the war was about."

"Then why not try peace?"  
"If it were that simple we would be at peace already but they do not want peace. They are brought up to fight, to kill. They have never wanted peace and I doubt that they ever will."

Legolas, Aragorn and Faramir, the three King's of Middle Earth walked through the halls of Mirkwood palace to Legolas's study. They were disgussing the problem of the Rhunian's, the people the Mirkwood elves had been at war with for centuries.

"I still don't understand why you can't organise a peace agreemant," Faramir admitted. Usually his wife Eówyn would be the one doing this sort of discussion but since she was with child long distance travelling was impracticle and so was running Rohan while Faramir helped his friends.

"It's not that simple," Legolas sighed opening his study door only to gasp. There were two figures rumaging through his desk frantically. "What is the meaning of this?" Legolas demanded. The figures jumped and looked at him. One hair flaming red hair, the other black. Both were dressed in dark clothes and armed with wooden staff's. "Who are you?"

"Run!" the black haired one commanded. The red haired one didn't think twice but ran at the window and jumped through it. The black snatched some papers from Legolas's desk and followed.

"Guards! Shoot them down! Shoot them down!" Both men were shocked by Legolas's order and watched in horror from the window as arrows were fired, one hitting the red haired one in the arm, then another in the leg. He fell to the ground but the black continued running. "Dammit!"

"Legolas!" Aragorn gasped as Legolas stormed out, never having seen his freind act in this way. The two men followed the angry King of Mirkwood to where the guards were pulling the red head to his feet. He sagged in the grips, his breathing hitched with pain. They got their just in time to see Legolas slap him sharply. "Legolas what are you doing?"

"Stay out of this Aragorn," Legolas ordered. The red head looked up and in the light all could see he had barely reached his elven maturity. His eyes were filled with pain and hatred as he glared at Legolas before he muttered something in a language unfamiliar to Aragorn and spat on Legolas's face.

"What should we do with the brat my King?" one of the guards holding the red head asked, twisting the arm he held sharply.

"Lock him in the cage, let his wounds go un-treated. Soon he'll anser all the questions I want," Legolas ordered coldly, wiping his face. "You're going to regret the day you were born boy," he growled at their prisoner who Aragorn thought had lost too much blood. When had Legolas become so cold hearted?

"What's the cage?" Faramir asked quetly as the boy was dragged off.

"A cage suspending above ice cold water. If the need appears it can be lowered into the water," Legolas explained, turning to face them. Faramir openly showed his shock and repulsion. Legolas sighed. "He is Rhunian, he was trespassing in my study and his partner escaped with some of my documents. He is getting what he deserves." The men didn't agree.

Aragorn walked up the guard at the door, acting calm. He was carrying his healing bag and intended to treat the prisoner's wounds. He ordered the door to be opened and the walkway to be lowered. The guard obeyed only when Aragorn gave a sneer and pretended to be there only to torment the boy. Aragorn took the key to the cage and then ordered that he would not be disturbed.

After the door was shut he walked along the walkway to the suspended cage. It was barely large enough for the boy to sit it and there was no way he was comfortable. The arrows were still in his body and he stared at Aragorn with angry eyes.

"I am here to treat your wounds," Aragorn said quietly as he opened the cage. The boy looked as week as a kitten so Aragorn helped him out of the cage and lay him on the walkway. The boy flinched away from his touch. "I will not harm you unless it is to treat you."

"Why should I believe you? You are allied with Mirkwood aren't you?" the boy asked.

"Yes I am allied with Mirkwood but I do not agree with their treetment of you. I just wish to treat your wounds," Aragorn said. "What is your name?"

"Kaiya," the boy muttered. He decided to let Aragorn treat his wound's only for the simple reason that they were paining him too much now so that he could not sleep. Aragorn started to treat the arm wound first. Kaiya flinched but refused to show how much pain he was feeling by crying out.

"How old are you?" Aragorn asked.

"16 by human years," Kaiya answered quietly as Aragorn bandaged his arm. Once that was done he started on the leg wound.

"Who was your partner?" Aragorn asked.

"My older brother Brayaen, he is nearly 20 in human years," Kaiya said, not deeming this information as a secret. Aragorn quickly finished treating the leg wound, talking to Kaiya to keep him distracted from the pain. "Won't His Royal bastardness be angry at you for treatingme?"

"Yes, but he is my friend, he won't stay angry for ever," Aragorn said packing away his things. Kaiya snorted.

"He's from Mirkwood, they hold grudges pretty well," Kaiya scoffed. Aragorn frowned. From what Legolas had said his people believed the Rhunian started the war, but Kaiya seemed to believe it was Mirkwood's fault. Who really was to blame?

"You'd better get back in the cage, I must be going," Aragorn said sadly to the boy.

"Thank you for treating me," Kaiya pushed his red hair back behind his ears, his pointed ears. So the Rhunian's were elves also. Even more confusing, Aragorn had though all elves got on well with each other. "I shall remember your kindness to me and shall repay it if the need comes." Aragorn nodded, locked the cage and left the room.

A/N I chopped off the end of this coz I didn't like it so if you read to old version you'll have to ignore it. anyway review or flame, it matter not to me.


	2. Brayean

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. I guess I sort of own the Rhunian's but the place I 'invented' them from is on the map of Middle Earth so neh, they can belong to Tolkien if he wants. Legolas may seem slightly OOC but that'll only be for the first few chapters.

**Character Info. **

**Aragorn: **King of Gondor

**Arwen: **Queen of Gondor

**Eldarion: **Young Prince of Gondor

**Faramir: **King of Rohan (I know it's really Eómer according to the appendix but in the film Theodin says that Eówyn will rule in his stead. I went with the movie.)

**Eówyn: **Queen of Rohan

**Legolas: **King of Mirkwood

**New Characters.**

**Kaiya: **Rhunian fighter

**Brayaen: **Rhunian fighter

**Alamari: **Rhunian Princess

**Alamaran: **Rhunian Prince, twin of Alamari

**Re-structured so this is my second try at this story!**

Why Do We Fight?

Chapter Two, Brayean

"Where is Kaiya?"

"..."

"What happened?"

"He was hit by arrows my Prince."

"And you left him. Will he talk?"

"He is my brother my Prince, he will never tell them anything...not even his name."

"Good, now give me what you managed to find."

Brayean sat in his room, a room that he usually shared with Kaiya. He should have stopped, he should have helped his brother. _You would have been captured too! _A voice in his head snapped. _At least then Kaiya wouldn't be alone, he's probably terrified and in pain. I've abandoned him, I promised mum on her death bed that I'd look after him. _He told the voice (himself) sadly. _Be glad it's him and not you! _Brayean couldn't and wouldn't do that. Slowly he lay on his bed and allowed himself to be swallowed by dreams.

"It has been decided by the royal family that the propsed rescue mission for our men held captive by the Mirkwood _bastards _is not to take place. It risk's too much for a few men and women," Prince Alamaran said calmly to the group. Brayean stiffened trying to hold back his anger. "The loss of these captives is expendable and will not effect the rest of our plans, now onto more important matters..."

"You speak as though they are worth nothing!" Dimly Brayean realised that was his own voice cutting off the Prince. "They risked their lives on your fool-hearty mission's and now you abandon them to torture and death?"

"Do not argue with me soldier," Alamaran warned.

"You've just told me that my brothers life is _expendable_ and now you tell me not to react this way? Well sorry your highness but that's bullshit! I don't care if i go alone but I am going to atleast try and rescue them, they deserve that at least." Some of the other men in the room were nodding.

"I will have you court-marshalled the moment you return!" the Prince snapped.

"If I return you highness, I may die," with that Brayean left the room, 2 others following him.

"We'll help Bray, we'll go with you," one said.

"Thanks Myn, Jit," Brayean said, touching Myneta and Jitan's shoulders. "We go as soon as we've packed."

The trio crept threw the woods until they reached the palace wall which they scaled easily, landing on the other side with slight thuds. They stealily crept their way through the palace gardens, then inside. Bumping into guards only once they dealt with them swiftly before going down to the dungeons.

"You will answer my questions!" a voice shouted from inside one room.

"No I will not!" the voice that answered was very familiar.

"Kaiya," Brayean gasped. The three peered through the barred window on the door in time to see Mirkwood's King nod to a guard who starting winding a winch. They watched as the cage with Kaiya in was lowered to the water.

"Tell me why you were sent here!" Legolas ordered. Kaiya was standing in his cage, too worried about the water rising to his knees to answer the King.

"Legolas you don't need to do this," a man with dark brown hair said awkwardly.

"It will make him talk, it alway's makes them talk," Legolas answered him coldly.

"Legolas he's just a boy!" another man with slightly red hair snapped. Kaiya wastrying to climb up the bars as the water reached his waist.

"Tell me how large Rhunian's army is!" Legolas demanded. Kaiya gave a small cry of fear as the cage continued to lower. "Tell me!"

"That's it," Brayean muttered, pulling out his long knives. The other two copied. "Now!" He kicked the door open and they charged in. Myn took out the guard on the winch, Jit the other 2 while Brayean threated Legolas and the two men. "Winch him up!" Myn did as he was ordered.

"Brayean!" Kaiya gasped happily. Brayean smiled and put one of his knives close to Legolas's throat while Jit disarmed the three of them. Myn locked off the winch and took the keys off the dead guard, opening the cage. "Jit it's good to see you!" Kaiya cried, hugging his brothers friend.

"What are we gonna do with them Bray?" Jit asked.

"I'm sure the Prince won't court-marshall us if we return with the Prince of Mirkwood," Brayean said gleefully. Jit and Myn chuckled as Myn pulled out some rope from his pack. "But who are these humans? Kaiya?"

"I don't know, but they helped me. They treated my arrow wounds," Kaiya said.

"So they are on our side?" Brayean asked.

"I don't think they have a side," Kaiya answered.

"Who are you?" Brayean asked them.

"I am Ellessar, King of Gondor and this is Faramir, King of Rohan," Aragorn said calmly as their hands were bound tightly infront of them.

"Three King's huh? I smell a promotion!" Brayean laughed.

"If you think you are going to get away with this you are very much mistaken. GUARDS!" Legolas shouted...only to be punched in the face so hard he tumbled to the ground.

"Gag him would yah, he's annoying as hell," Brayean said calmly and Kaiya, wanting a little revenge ripped the bottom of his shirt, still wet with the dirty water and tied it around Legolas's mouth as a gag. Legolas ctried to speak only to cringe majorly at the fowl taste of the gag. "Right, grab one each would yah, I'll take him and we'll get out of here as quick as we can."

A/N There we go, chapter two. Just so you know the water probably had like mold and stuff in it so pity Legolas and Kaiya! Flame if it's crap, which it is but I've been advised by my friends to try and think possitive...it's not working.


End file.
